Shake Shake (Song)
Song Info Shake Shake is a song featured in the show Sanity Not Included. It premiers in Stereotypical at like all other songs a shortened version, then a Single was released on itunes named Shake Shake Full Version (Feat. Druoxtheshredder). The game is Mischief Makers for the Nintendo 64. Music Video Info The music video was uploaded onto Machinima on January 15, 2012. As of February 2015, the video stands at 267,000 views. It has about 200 dislikes and 3000 likes. Music Video Purchase The song can be bought here on itunes. Lyrics She's gonna grab life by the balls! Literally! She'll pick you up, she'll throw you around. She'll grab your dog and slam it to the ground. Don't call the RSPCA 'cause they've been taken down. She'll blow the shit out of your town! (Yahoo!) She rides a cat while holding a machine gun. She'll shake you up and down (Shake Shake) just for fun. She'll steal your money and make you kiss walls. Did I mention her boyfriend's name is Paul? (Hi!) Marina! She gives people flowers then kills you. (Shake Shake) She's a crazy bitch! She'll kill all your wives and kids! (Wahoo!) Marina! She rides missiles while dodging other missiles! She's a crazy bitch! She'll shake you hard and destroy your balls! (shake shake, Shake Shake, SHAKE SHAKE!) That was awkward. I'm gonna rap now, okay? When she was a kid, she found it hard to fit in. So she killed her adoptive parents, stuffed their bodies in a bin. Her soul purpose was to destroy her family tree, But during this mission, she was molested by a bee. So she grabbed him by the head and then she smashed him to shit. (Yahoo!) I'm sure he regrets it now that he's a little bitch! That's why she hates insects. And other animals, too! You better run little doggy, 'cause she's after you! Marina! She'll hold you 'til you die! (Shake Shake) She's a crazy bitch! She'll sing and make you cry. (Wahoo!) Marina! She can run a marathon in ten seconds flat. She's a crazy bitch! She'll shake, shake you hard and destroy your cat! Marina! There's no one meaner! Have you even seen her? The way she picks you up and uses you as a window cleaner! We animals have had enough, we want payback! Better watch your back, 'cause you're under attack! But really, we've had enough of your shit! So start being nice, or we'll call you a bitch! Stop beating us, please! We want to be free! Together we can live in harmony! (Shake Shake!) Marina! She gives people flowers then kills you. (Shake Shake) She's a crazy bitch! She'll kill all your wives and kids! (Wahoo!) Marina! She rides missiles while dodging other missiles! She's a crazy bitch! She'll shake you hard and destroy your balls! Marina! She'll hold you 'til you die! (Shake Shake) She's a crazy bitch! She'll sing and make you cry. (Wahoo!) Marina! She can run a marathon in ten seconds flat. She's a crazy bitch! She'll shake, shake you hard and destroy your cat! Category:Songs Category:Music Videos